deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Team Rwby Vs Deadpool/@comment-5038193-20160227234849/@comment-31259708-20160228035209
1. Actually, Team RWBY are physically stronger than him But the energy field I mentioned that surround's his katana's Should let him more or less fight on even term's But he has shown durability feat's without needing his healing factor Example's getting Crushed by a Zombie T-rex and then a satellite hitting him .... he got up (he had cut's and burn's but that was about it) He got up from 2 Car's slamming into him at the same time no worse for where he got into a car and then got up after it feels down and exploded more or less fine He has even tanked Explosion's and slamming into meteor's And these are just a few example's of how his regular durability is something team RWBY also has to worry about. 2 Remember he doesn't keep all his weapon's on him at once he actually has a Wearhouse that he keep's all his equipment in which he can use his teleporting belt to teleport to him at any time and So yeah I DO more or less count weapon's He's used very few time's since he Alway's has them where he can get to them unless they are weapon's he has Stolen (like Pym particles he used to shrink rhino) or borrowed and gave back. Unlike people like batman who has ton's of gear which could probably counter team RWBY or the like but doesn't carry it routinely nor has something like Deadpool's teleportation belt on him that he uses to grab it routinely. also If that Bomb I mentioned goes off before the one with an estimated 179 TNT goes off well then the fight would end more or less in a tie since it would take forever and a year for Deadpool to regenerate but team RWBY would also Die from the explosion SO I doubt Weiss or yang would go willy nilly with the fire attack's once they realise he has explosive's also yang's aura doesn't act like fire besides how it move's from what I have seen it might have changed in season 3 which I haven't seen yet. Another thing but here's something to address Deadpool's mouth is something that would definitely Help him and hurt him He can piss off yang, and Weiss. and should definitely be able to throw off Ruby. possibly blake Because From what I have seen Weiss is well Weiss she gets irritated easily and thus is a bad match for Deadpool since he can throw her off And make her fight sloppy Yang is Similar she would be focused on attacking that Deadpool could use something unexpected like a flashbang to catch her off guard. Ruby probably wouldn't be able to think straight and thus, Couldn't come up with plan's. Blake is the only one I think could Possibly resist Deadpool's taunting and even then I'm not sure. it could hurt him in he could tick off yang to early and thus not be prepaired and get his ass handed to him on a silver platter Because yes that is one of the reason's Deadpool speak's so often to throw off his opponent One of the other's being if he doesn't talk so much he goes insane but semantics So the question's in my mind Is Team RWBY gonna be able to get around Deadpool's versatility, Trickery, Raw durability Durability, AND Healing factor.